Ashbob
"WHOEVER IS USING MY EMAIL TO MAKECERTAIN ADULT ACCOUNTS I WILL KILL THEM!!!" '' Summary '''Ashbob' (Also referred to as Based AshGod) is the supreme being of the universe, as well as the superior to all other cosmic deities in the universe. Ashbob is commonly sited with Tom Green but rarely interacts with his lower deity counterparts. Appearance Incomprehensible radiant orange hair, nothing more to be said, always favours tight dark-grey yoga pants followed by an always zipped up revealing grey hoodie. His eyes are as blue as the galaxy, his eyes pierce with a godly glow. His figure many would describe as "absolutely fucking massive" or "gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous". Origins Mostly unknown, however it is believed he has existed before time itself. It can be assumed that Fatherbob and Motherbob gave birth to him, however many in the field of science speculate that he merely willed them into existence as a cover. Biography Power Attack Potency: '''At Least '''Galaxy Buster(Former member of Trio Of Power so should be equal to the other two.), Universe+(isn't affected by time and should have "unlimited" power), High Multiverse level+ At most. Speed: Infinite Speed(While moving time is stopped, Was able to move even though time did not exist yet.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable(Easily Lifted the MAGA hat) Striking Strength: Universe+, High Multiverse level+. Durability: Universe+, High Multiverse level+. Stamina: Infinite Stamina. Range: Galactic - Universal+, High Multiverse level+. Standard Equipment: His hair Intelligence: Super Genius(As a god he knows all things of the universe, He easily creates creations of universal scale with his computer science knowledge), Nigh-Omniscient(Perfect Form). Weaknesses: None("I have zero weaknesses, I AM IMMORTAL") Abilities Immortality Ashbob is immortal thus meaning he cannot die. Includes Eternal Life, Resilient Immortality(Survived kicks to the nuts for a year straight), GodHood(is a Deity) Soul Manipulation Ashbob not only contains no soul but can also control those of others this allows him to completely control others. Transformation Ashbob has two transformations(Although he can easily create more) these forms are suited for multiple situations. Reality Warping Ashgod has shown he can easily warp reality to his whim, The ability to change reality into how he sees fit, while ignoring the rules of science. He can alter any item already considered real. Anything decision made in the past, any item ever created, any movement, choice, color, atom, or molecule that exists can be changed. Time & Space Manipulation Ashbob has control of both of these things, he can easily travel through time or stop it as well as fold space onto itself. Life And Death Manipulation Ashbob wields the power to manipulate the very concept of life itself as well as to instantly kill others by manipulating factors associated with death to make them die. Existence Erasure Ashbob has shown this ability when erasing those he doesn't like, it's very likely he used this ability to wipe out those that came before time. Nigh-Omniscience Ashbob in his Perfect Form has the power to know almost everything in existence. Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Ashbob when in his perfect state can manipulate greater spatial and temporal dimensions than 3-D space, such as 4-D space and above. Transformations Perfect Form: Not much is known about the form other than it increases his abilities beyond all conceivable realities. It is very likely he is neigh-Omniscient in this form as he is transcending all dimensions. Battle-Bob: Ashbob's warrior form(Also known as Warrior Ash or God of War). In this form Ashbob can fight at his peak without any worries, this is his ultimate form for War. It is believed that Ashbob took on this form to dismantle the Trio of Power. Trivia * Ashbob's Brother, BrotherBob, is likely much more intelligent and superior in experience to Ashbob as he is the king of chess. * Although not much is known of Ashbob it is heavily implied he is omnipotent. Gallery